Snowmobiles are used in a wide variety of snow conditions and thus the ski, which supports the snowmobile on the snow, will react differently to the different snow conditions. As a result, the snowmobiles behavior is altered. Different skis react differently to these snow conditions and can be changed to adapt a snowmobile to a driver's desired behavior.
Therefore there exists a desire for a device to make a ski react differently to different snow conditions.